1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a one-way clutch used as a part for torque transmission, back stop or the like, as for example, in the driving apparatus of an automotive vehicle, a printer or the like, and more particularly to improvements in an end bearing used in a sprag type or roller type one-way clutch.
2. Related Background Art
Lubricating oil which has lubricated a one-way clutch is discharged from the gaps between the inner and outer diameters of a bearing member, such as an end bearing or a side plate, for holding rotational members of the clutch concentric, and in the case of the end bearing, the inner and outer diameter sliding portions thereof are lubricated by the discharged lubricating oil to thereby prevent seizing or the like.
Further, with the end bearing amount of discharged lubricating oil is set to be smaller than the amount of lubricating oil entering the one-way clutch, whereby the interior of the one-way clutch is filled with lubricating oil thereby prevent the abrasion of the various portions of the one-way clutch.
Usually, the end bearing rotates while effecting substantially the same movement as the outer race, Therefore, prevention of the slipping-off of the end bearing is effected from the outer race side by a stop ring, a keep plate or the like, (slip off might occur, for example, due to the lubricating oil pressure created in the one-way clutch portion in the end bearing).
However, as the recent trend in the design of a one-way clutch, it is required to decrease the width of the stop ring or the keep plate, and perhaps even preferably to eliminate the stop ring or the keep plate in order to minimize the length of the product during the assembly of the one-way clutch. However, if such a construction is adopted in which the stop ring or the keep plate is eliminated, the rear surface portion of the end bearing and for example, the contact surface of an apparatus in which the one-way clutch is mounted rotate relative to each other and directly contact with each other. Accordingly, when the rear surface of the end bearing is urged against the relatively rotating surface by the lubricating oil pressure, there may be adverse effects such as seizing or bite in the rear surface portion of the end bearing and the surface rotating relative thereto and in sliding contact therewith. By such effects the function of the one-way clutch may be harmed and further, the entire driving apparatus in which the one-way clutch is incorporated may also be damaged or otherwise adversely affected.